The Day They Were Gone
by texasrider19
Summary: everyone around them disappeared. can they find out why they are being hunted?


When I opened my eyes the room was a bright white and the sun was

shining in my eyes. As I sat up my back ached and was very stiff. I looked around

the room and realized the heart rate machine didn't work and it smelled as if

someone had just let me sit there for days on end. I got up and stumbled as I

walked to the door. I didn't care what the room was like I needed to know where

everyone was and why the electricity was off. I opened the door and pushed a

meal cart out of the way. I looked up and down the hall and tried to call out but my

throat was so dry that it made my eyes tear up. I decided to walk down the right

hall. As I walked down the hall I found cloths that wouldn't fit my short body. It

was hot but not hot enough to make me sweat. All the hospital halls were empty so

I walked to the closest patient room and it was empty. As I walked down the hall a

little ways I saw a cart. I looked at the dishes for food on it and decided to pass but

as I started to walk by I found a pair if longer shorts that were a dark blue and a

black tank top.

As I made my way towards the front desk of the hospital I heard a rustling

behind a door. I walked towards the door and read on the front that it was the

conference room. Usually in conference rooms they would have something to

drink so I looked inside the room through the window. Nothing caught my

attention that told me to just find water somewhere else so I walked in and the

second I opened the door it was a huge mistake not to change into the clothes I just

found. Something from behind the wall to my left jumped on me and pinned me to

the ground. I usually can fight my way out of anything but whatever had me

pinned was too heavy for me to move.

"Who are you!?" he yelled.

"My name is Ivey I just woke up in this hospital and don't know what is

going on. Can you please get off of me?" I said while my throat felt like it was on

fire. He slowly got up and off of me and I rolled onto my back so I could look at

him. He was tall, dark short hair, and bright green eyes. "Sorry about tackling you.

My name is Aden do you not really know what's been going on?" He said while

he offered me a hand to help me up. I took his hand gratefully and bent down to

pick up my new cloths.

"No I don't. I just really want some water and to change into these cloths." I

said in a quiet voice. Aden turned around and I started looking at the room. It

wasn't a big room but it wasn't small either. It had a fairly large table in it and a

smaller table along the wall with a coffee pot. I saw a door in the corner of the

room and opened it. It turned out to be a small bathroom. I walked in and decided

to change cloths then get a drink of water. The moment the door closed the power

came back on and I could see the bathroom better. I took off the plastic gown that

the hospital had me wear and pulled on my shorts and tank. I walked over to the

mirror to find it cracked like there had been a struggle.

"Are you ok in there?" Aden asked. I was about to answer when I realized

There was a sink in here. I looked down and turned it on. I let it run for a few

seconds then took a drink. Right then water was the best thing I had ever tasted in

my life. After I was done drinking the water I turned it off and wiped my mouth off

with my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I was walking towards the door. I opened the door to find

him sitting there waiting in one of the chairs.

"Well what's been going on that you're so surprised I don't know about?" I asked a

little confused by the thought.

"You might want to sit down for this." He said.

"Okay." I said a little worried.

"Okay so what's the last thing you remember about what's been going on in the government?" He said seriously.

"I remember that they were getting the newest president ready for office." I said.

"Well I'm not entirely sure about everything that's been going on. There are these

droid, robot things roaming the country tracking human life to kill it. I've seen it

happen so I know that's what's going to happen if on finds you. They are easy to

destroy but hard to see coming. But before that many people just started

disappearing during the night. People started living together in large groups and

when they would wake up half of their people would be gone." He said while

staring into space.

"So what you're saying is that everyone is just. Gone?" I asked not believing him fully.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." He said.

I didn't want to believe him but since he had been awake, and not in a hospital bed

for the whole time I kind of have to.

"Okay." I said while taking all the new information in.

"We need to be moving because if you stay in one place for too long the

droids sense you and find you." He said while he got up and grabbed a puck that I

didn't see before.

"Alright. Where are we going?" I asked half heartedly.

"My plan was t go to D.C. to see if the government was still there. But we

need to get out of Dansburg. And don't worry. I have a car to drive and I've

learned to get gas from other tanks." He said with a smile.

"Okay. But I want to sleep on the way. How long will it take?" I asked after yawning.

"A few hours but my car is running low on gas so we'll have to stop and get

some a ways up the road." Aden said.

I knew I didn't need to be afraid of him because I could protect myself.

He would be hard to black but I could do it if I had to. I got up and walked to the

door. But he got there before me and opened it and offered to let me walk first.

I took his offer and headed towards the hospital doors. Right now I was too tired to

think of anything else other than getting in the car and sleeping. When I walked out

I slowly recognized home. The houses were blurry in the distance. There were no

cars in the parking lot other than the one he was using I guess. And apparently he

wanted the world to feel normal because he parked like he would on any other day.

As I got into the car I noticed it had been detailed not too long ago and that

was the last thing I thought about before I closed my eyes and fell into a very deep

sleep.

When I woke up I looked around and all I could see were ten story high

buildings the sun hit them just right and they looked beautiful. I rarely ever got to

go into cities when I was a kid so this was amazing. Apparently I was gawking at

the city because when I snapped out of my daze Aden was staring at me with a

huge smile on his face.

"What?" I said with a laugh.

"Nothing it's just you look like you've never been in a city before." He said

while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, I really haven't. I didn't get to be in the city at a when I was a kid. I

would pass through during road trips but no other time." I said thinking about all

my car rides with my friends.

"Well while you were asleep I went into that building right there." He said while pointing at the building. "And I read some stuff in one of the labs."

"Well, what did you find out?" I said ready for answers.

"Apparently the government was doing tests on health for all the Americans

so the ones with bad genes could be. What they said in the papers was eliminated.

The ones left above ground are the ones that are going to be killed by the droid

things I was telling you about." He said while looking around.

"So where is the government at?" I said wanting to know more.

"Most of them didn't make it. And the few that did don't get control." He

said and by the look of it was a little confused.

"So they're all underground just staying there?" I said wondering why

anyone would do that to themselves.

Just as I finished my sentence a droid had cam out of no where and had

Aden pinned to the concrete. Without thinking I jumped out of the car and ran to

the other side of the car to help him. I jumped on top of the droids back and pulled

it off of him. After that Aden jumped up suddenly and kicked the droids head off

of it metal body with a thud. The weight of the droid while it was powering down

was too much. My vision started to go black at the corners because I couldn't

breath. The next thing I knew was Aden had pushed the droid off of my body and I

blacked out because of the pain in my chest.

When I woke up Aden was sitting next to me looking up at the sky.

"Ivey. Ivey!" Aden yelled.

I then really opened my eyes to find him looking at me with a scared look in his eyes.

"It's fine I just have a headache." I said while trying not to think about my head.

"Well I sacred me to death. You wouldn't wake up for a while and I decided

to try again after an hour." He said while sounding very tired. "But, while you

were out I looked at the droid. It had a weird button on it and when I pushed it I

heard a huge scraping sound like some rock was pushing against a rock." He said

sounding like he was ready to go check it out.

"So when do we leave to see what it is?" I asked while trying to get up with

great effort.

"Right now if you can do it." He said happily.

When we started walking he pushed the button again. A small opening in

the ground in front of us opened up. We carefully walked in and lights all around

turned on and lit the way. It was a long hallway with a large black metal door. We

started at a run for the door and got there at the same time. He looked at me with a

curious look and grabbed the door handle. When it opened a heat that I hadn't ever

felt before came through. Then I heard the laughter and cheer. Cries and tears of

joy were on the faces of everyone that I saw. And at that point and time we had

found everyone that had been hidden from us.


End file.
